


when you gonna learn

by voksen



Series: WKverse [63]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Amnesia, Disguise, Infidelity, Mind Control, Other, Sadism, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Schuldig always pays his debts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you gonna learn

Itou Ryou doesn't drink. He doesn't stay out late, he doesn't get into trouble, he's the model of a good husband. He doesn't, after all, know anything else.

He's walked past the bar on the way to the station near his office hundreds of times and never stopped, never even looked twice at it. Today, though, he's an hour later than usual; as he walks past, the two men he's walking behind turn and go in. The music that spills out into the street as the door opens is quiet but somehow familiar, and he has the strangest feeling of deja vu.

It'll only take him a minute to see if he really does recognize anything, he tells himself, just a minute; besides, he's already called to say he'll be late. It's been a long time since he even thought he remembered something from his life before he woke up in the hospital, and if he missed a chance at it...

He follows them into the bar, glancing around as he comes in; it's quiet for the most part, except for the music and the low drone of men talking and the occasional louder _kanpai_. Once the song ends, there's nothing that calls to him.

Instead of leaving, though, he finds himself ordering a beer and carrying it down to the end of the bar, settling down in the loneliest corner. It's dimmer, with most of the light focused in the center of the room, and for some reason he finds it suits him. The beer does too, to his surprise; it's cool and smooth, and before he knows it he's ordering another.

"Hey, handsome."

It actually takes him a second to realize the words are directed at him, though there's no one else close by. He turns in surprise and blinks up at a tall, blonde foreigner he doesn't recognize in the slightest.

Ryou doesn't have the slightest idea what to do - consciously - but somewhere deep in his mind, something clicks, tumbles over, almost reconnects. It itches like a half-healed scab that he can't quite reach, nagging at him insistently. Without knowing what he's doing he smiles back, standing, and notices that she's just a few inches shorter than him. There's something about tall women, but whatever it is slips away when he tries to remember. "Do I know you?" he asks, that too-familiar refrain.

She laughs, a bright, cheery sound, and grins at him slyly. (His body, at the very least, is telling him he knows this situation very well, which he finds a little disconcerting.) "I was hoping you could tell me," she says, her eyes flicking over him, looking at him as if he were something _special_ , not just another salaryman passing the last couple hours of the night at a bar. "You look familiar, and I never forget a face. I'm sure we've met before."

"Maybe," he says cautiously, wondering if it's just a come-on or whether maybe he's _finally_ met someone who actually knew him, before... "Have you been in Japan long?"

"A few years." She sits down on the stool next to his, pulls a pack of cigarettes from somewhere, and flicks it open. "Off and on." She offers him one; he takes it without thinking and has it between his lips before he remembers he doesn't smoke and doesn't have a lighter.

She does, though, and leans forward to light it for him. He takes a deep drag, surprised at how natural it feels, like he's been doing it all his life, and how _good_ the rush of nicotine is when it hits him a few seconds later. "Thanks," he says, and then, "let me buy you a drink."

 

Ryou is well past tipsy when they make it out of the bar - drunk enough to lean on her, just a little, drunk enough to not mind when she leans back much more blatantly, drunk enough not to notice that no one is watching them go. She smells spicy, like some unfamiliar perfume, and her body underneath her tight-fitting jacket is hard and toned where he brushes against her arm, her side. With how tall she is it's easy to accidentally catch an eyeful of cleavage when he glances over, and _that_ looks amazingly, invitingly soft. And it feels right to look and smell and feel, to admire her because she _is_ a beautiful woman and what is art for if not to be looked at?

She turns to the side suddenly, into an alley, and he nearly trips trying to keep his feet. Grinning widely, she turns, pulling him with her so his back is to the wall and she's leaning up close. "Come on, Itou-san, keep up with me," she says, laughter in her voice, and for an instant he thinks it's _mocking_.

And had he told her his name? He doesn't ... doesn't remember. Can't remember if he knows hers, either. Doesn't think he did--

Then she has her hands on his shoulders and his back is pinned to the cold brick, her body tight up against his in a long, sweet line. He has a split second to be shocked at how strong she is, how aggressive, and then her lips are on his. His body responds to it instantly, his arms wrapping around her seemingly of their own volition. His mind takes a little longer to catch up - there's something fuzzy telling him he shouldn't be doing this - but it's vague and unimportant compared to her incredible physical presence, the hunger in her kiss. Soon he's just as eager, leaning forwards into her, tongue pushing into her mouth.

As fast as she'd kissed him, she pulls back, her hand brushing lightly up over his cheeks, resting against his mouth as he starts to protest, to follow her. Ryou licks her finger teasingly, not even questioning any more why and how he's reacting. She laughs again, low this time, sexy, and drops to her knees, dragging her hands down over the front of his suit as she goes. "Wait," he says, then cuts himself off with a gasp as she toys with his zipper, the side of her hand brushing against his erection.

"But you don't want me to wait," she tells him, looking up at him and slowly, deliberately running her fingernail down the thick line of his cock. It's more than enough to make him agree.

There's no time for him to say anything else before she pulls the zipper down and undoes the button, tugging his pants and underwear down his thighs. "Nice," she purrs, cupping his balls in one hand, the other curling tightly around the base of his shaft.

Her fingers are deft enough to coax a groan out of him within seconds; she teases him like that for a while, her touch light and delicate, but somehow wordlessly promising more. Right when he thinks he can't take it anymore, she leans in and gives him one, long lick, root to tip, her tongue curling around the ridge. She makes a noise like she loves the taste of him and then he's watching his cock slide into her mouth, her lips stretching obscenely around it. Ryou's breath hisses out between his teeth as she sinks down, further, impossibly far, until her face is pressed against his belly and he's sure his cock has to be halfway down her throat. He reaches down, catching a double handful of her long, thick hair, and holds her there: it feels too fucking good to give up right away, even better as she swallows around him, her mouth and throat tightening.

When she puts her palms flat against his legs and slides away anyway, despite the tug of his hands in her hair, it feels even better. He hears her quick gasp for breath, then she's sucking again, harder, her tongue sliding against the underside of his cock, then up and broad across the head. Her eyes stay on his the entire time, the startling blue darkened with lust and the widening of her pupils. _She wants me_ , he thinks, and his fingers twine harder in her hair, his hips thrusting just a little forwards. She takes him easily, so easily he almost can't believe it, and then moans like she could come just from sucking his dick.

Watching her is going to make him embarrass himself in short order. Ryou closes his eyes, lets his head tip back against the brick and just gives in to the feeling. After a moment, her hand slips up his leg and to his cock again, taking tight, incredibly slick strokes. She pulls off entirely, her thumb rubbing rough across the tip, just this side of pain. It sends sparks through him that only get worse when he feels her breath quick and hot against his inner thigh. He groans again as her tongue slides across his balls, licking, caressing, and shudders forward helplessly into her grip as she pulls away again.

"Is it good?" she asks teasingly, and he opens his eyes to see that she's jerking him off right in front of her, lips parted just a little, just enough that if he came right now it would shoot all over her face, dripping down into her mouth, over her tongue...

All he can manage is a strangled "Yes."

Apparently it's not good enough for her, because she's got him in her mouth again before he can even think about it, her fist still working the shaft as she tongues him, lapping pre-come, dipping halfway down until his cock is at the back of her mouth and _sucking_ , and it's too much.

"I'm going to," he says, trying to warn her, his hands tensing so hard in her hair that his knuckles go white and bloodless, " _Ah,_ I'm coming!"

She lets him, keeps sucking and stroking him hard and fast and so perfect it's like she's reading his mind, and makes no objection to the way he pulls at her hair like a lifeline as he rides it out. He leans hard against the brick to keep himself upright and forces himself, slowly, to let go of her hair, relaxing one finger at a time, the last shivers of it fading as she licks him clean.

He blinks as, standing, she grabs his tie and pulls him to her to kiss him again. The bitter, harsh taste of his own semen shocks Ryou out of the daze it seems like he's been in all night; he remembers Asuka - his _wife_ \- and shoves away, stumbling sideways and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry!" he says, through the shame, the guilt. "Sorry. Sorry..." He doesn't know who he's apologizing to, but he knows with a soul-deep ache that being sorry, no matter how often he says it, will never fix things, will never put anything right. "I have to go," he mutters, fumbling with his pants, then half-running out of the alley like a scurrying roach.

At the end of the alley, Ryou can't help but look back; she's watching him from the shadows, licking her lips. It must be a trick of the darkness and the reflections of the neon lights, but her hair looks darker, redder than it had in the bar, her face sharper and longer, her grin _malicious_ instead of charming. He rounds the corner and runs straight into a man, nearly knocking them both over. "Excuse me," he says automatically, brushing off the steadying hands - he suddenly very much does not want to be touched.

"Are you alright?" the man asks with just a touch too much concern. His voice is a little familiar, his face as well, as if Ryou had seen him often and recently.

Ryou's mind hiccups, insisting loudly that someone that interested in him is a _danger_ , that he shouldn't be caught alone, unready, un...armed? The thought shakes him as much as the feeling. "Sorry," he says again, and all but flees, though he has no idea what he'll do when he has to stop running, no idea how he'll be able to face Asuka smelling of alcohol and smoke and sex.

Her laughter echoes through his head all the way home.


End file.
